Snakeskins
by feathers and ash
Summary: He was her snake, and she'd eaten of his fruit. GinRan for 13drabbles at LJ.


**#1 – Forgetfulness**

"Are you _that_ determined to drink the entirety of the Soul Society under the table?" her captain snapped as she stumbled in with a raging hangover for the _third_ time already that week, but he didn't even bother to look up and glare. 

(He was lenient, now, because seeing her like this was at least better than seeing her lifeless like Momo.)

But still, it was habit to defend herself. "M'not drinking to forget him, you know," she got out sleepily. "I'm drinking so I can pretend he's still here."

And then she passed out halfway in her captain's lap.

* * *

**#2 – Running Away**

They would play tag as children, and he was always the devil and she would always let herself be caught.

She'd run and squeal and _pout_ when his hands caught in her clothes, around her wrist, on her waist; but then she'd smile and kiss him playfully on the cheek.

They were too young to understand anything, to realise they were really saying _I won't stop till I have you_, and _Stupid; you don't have to run for that_, and _Mine_.

But when _she_ caught _him_, she was nothing but lost.

She wasn't ready for the game to be over.

* * *

**#3 - Sunsets\Sunrises**

Some mornings, you'd sneak away from your own headquarters (leaving poor Izuru to fret), just to come haul me out of bed.

_Gin_, I'd mutter, _why the hell are you dragging me_ out _of bed instead of_ into _it?_

You'd laugh, smile, grab me by the wrist and pull me up (your hands are so much stronger than they look) -- _We're gonna go watch the sunrise_.

I was petulant; I never realised that my time with you was limited and a gift.

_Why?_

_'Cause it reminds me of your hair._

You were nonsensical, and always got me to play along.

* * *

**#4 - Make Believe**

You used to tell me stories, when I couldn't sleep.

And you always swore they were true. Wonderful, fanciful tales – of places you and I would see, if only we could keep hanging on, things you and I could one day do.

You wouldn't open your eyes and look at me, and I could never tell whether or not they were lies.

But it didn't matter, in the end. I didn't care about any of those things, didn't care if they were in the realm of possibility.

I had your voice in my ear, and I thought that was enough.

* * *

**#5 - Blind**

I'd always wanted to be like you.

You were smarter than I was. (You even saw my potential long before I myself did.) You were stronger than I was. (You were my motivation to keep standing, to keep moving on.)

You were everything I needed (when I wished I could just be complete in and of myself).

I followed after you, became what you became, walked with you as far as I dared.

Until suddenly there was no more footing to be found.

And now, more than ever, I wish I could be like you.

And just close my eyes.

* * *

**#6 – Old Sayings**

He couldn't buy her gifts, so for her birthday two years after he first found her, Gin promised Rangiku four things:

One, he would get her out of there one day. (He had.)

Two, they would both become Soul Reapers. (They did.)

Three, if she didn't mind, he'd be her first kiss. (Later that night, and he'd actually opened his eyes to watch her blush.)

Four, if she wanted him around, he'd never leave her side. (She wanted, but he lied.)

For another birthday years later, Rangiku couldn't give herself anything but memories. And even with sake, it wasn't enough.

* * *

**#7 – Weird**

At first, Rangiku could never understand why so many people shied away from Gin. It was _odd_; she had adored him from the first moment she laid eyes on him, so how could everyone else have the exact opposite reaction?

(But she couldn't that say she minded too much; after all, she was a territorial, catlike creature and scratches down Gin's back said _He is mine_.)

It wasn't until she stopped to _listen_, overheard just what people were saying about Gin, just what they likened him to, that she understood.

He was her snake, and she'd eaten of his fruit.

* * *

**#8 – Undone**

Sex was frequent for us; it's not as though either of us was ever _shy_. I knew your body as well as my own; I knew the shape your lips formed against mine when they were open and gasping and _unsmiling_.

I thought that was the real you, the real Ichimaru Gin, falling apart and shedding facades in my hands.

It wasn't until you left, until I had only those hands for release, that I realised.

We'd always been in the dark, and I'd never once seen your face.

Were your eyes ever open to try and see _me_?

* * *

**#9 – Song**

Gin had never liked quiet. He'd been alone before he found her, he said, and why would he want to remind himself of those days when there was no one to talk to?

(_Even if I couldn't sense your spirit energy, I still wouldn't need to open my eyes to find you_, he teased, and she was just glad she could fill his silences.)

She would sing, sometimes, to soothe him into sleep. She thought it was silly, but he swore he couldn't rest any other way.

And she never knew that in Hueco Mundo, he suffered a constant insomnia.

* * *

**#10 - Crowds**

He'd asked her once, when they were children, if she wanted to try and find others. There was safety in numbers, he said, and he was smart enough that she knew she should listen.

But she was fiercely possessive, even then.

Safety, she decided, was nothing compared to the fact that she had Gin's undivided attention all to herself.

And that was fine, until years later, when there _was_ no safety and she was alone, and she realised her fingers would break if she tried to hold onto him.

(But if she didn't, the rest of her would break instead.)

* * *

**#11 – Done Away With**

Sometimes, I wish I'd just cut your throat.

At least it would be _over_ then, and you'd fall back against my chest and into my arms, the way you would when you'd stumble as a kid. Your blood would be on no one else's hands but mine.

You'd have marked no one else but me.

(After all the years I spent with you, don't I at least deserve that much?)

I wonder if you would have actually looked at me, if you would have kept smiling even with your dying breath.

Would you have minded being my prisoner for eternity?

* * *

**#12 – Wars**

Soul Society is different now, you know. It's nothing like it was before; there's an underlying tension weaving through the air that even alcohol can't shield you from.

Everyone is getting ready for war.

And I don't _care_.

I don't give a fuck about Aizen. I can only face Arrancar half-heartedly. None of that _matters_.

The only thing I care about is you and me.

Because that's what it'll come down to, in the end:

One of us eventually striking the other down.

There can be no other outcome; you and I weren't made to fall at anyone else's hands.

* * *

**#13 – You & Me**

I became a Soul Reaper to follow you, to fight alongside you. I swore to uphold the same values that you held, because swearing to _anything_ would have been better than being left alone again.

And now those promises mean only one thing:

I will fight _against_ you.

Because to you, apparently, nothing is sacred.

And how easily could you cast aside me? How easily could you run your sword through my body, like it didn't used to be the only thing that kept you warm at night?

Was there ever a vow that meant anything to you at all?


End file.
